Vuelta a la carga
by Marti Stern Ishiyama
Summary: La fábrica va a ser destruida, hay que hacer algo. Pero eso les va a costar muy caro...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día soleado de verano, no había ni una nube en el cielo. En Kadic, una Yumi de 21 años paseaba por el pasillo hacia su clase. Era profesora de japonés y artes japonesas en la escuela. Llevaba un kimono floral parecido al que había llevado en Lyoko tiempo atrás. Iba a hacer una ceremonia del té para conmemorar el último día de clase. Como no estaba del todo acostumbrada a ir con ese tipo de sandalias, tropezó y se cayó. En el suelo vio dibujada una sombra alta y robusta.

- ¿Ulrich?- Se sorprendió la Geisha.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba hasta pasado mañana.-

- Ya lo sé, es que me confundí al pedir el billete de avión y no lo pude cambiar. Lo siento.-

- No pasa nada. Así podremos contarnos lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo.- Le sonrió.- Bueno, esta es mi clase, así que hasta luego.- Dijo entrando en un aula.

- Hasta luego- Y al cerrar la puerta Ulrich se sonrojó.

En realidad no se había equivocado al pedir el billete. Lo había pedido así apropósito para estar con Yumi a solas.

* * *

En París, aparte de unas nubes en el cielo, el tiempo no era muy distinto.

Aelita acababa de entrar en el piso que compartía con Jeremy, tenía en la mano sus notas de la universidad. Se sentó a la mesa con él y empezaron a comer.

- ¿Qué tal las notas?- Le preguntó Jeremy.

- Muy bien, he sacado un 9.4 en la global, ¿y las tuyas qué tal…?- Musitó Aelita mientras removía la comida en el plato.

- Muy bien también, un 9.6.- Le dijo.- ¿Te pasa algo, Aelita?-

- No… Sólo que estoy un poco baja de energía últimamente.-

- No estés triste, Aelita. Mañana estaremos con nuestros amigos y te animarás.- Intentó animarla.

- Sí, es verdad.-

* * *

En Canadá el tiempo era todo lo contrario que en Francia. Aún estando en verano, no brillaba ni un rayo de sol. Incluso parecía que iba a llover.

Odd estaba dormido en su habitación, con su pequeño perrito dándole lametones en la cara.

- ¡Guau, Guau!- Le ladró el pequeño Kiwi a Odd.

- 5 minutitos más, mamá…- Dijo aún medio dormido.

- ¡Odd! ¡Levántate o perderás el avión!- Se oyó a su madre desde la otra habitación.

- ¡Es verdad!- Se levantó de repente y se empezó a vestir- ¡Hoy es el gran día!-

Se fue a la cocina, en la mesa había todo tipo de bollería y fruta. Su madre sabía que necesitaba energía para el vuelo. Desayunó un vaso de zumo, un tazón de chocolate con 4 croissants y 2 plátanos. Esa mañana no tenía mucha hambre, estaba muy nervioso. Al acabar de desayunar cogió su equipaje y lo metió en el maletero. Luego su madre lo llevó al aeropuerto.

- Atención, el vuelo con destino a París, Francia saldrá en 10 minutos.- Se oyó desde el megáfono.

- Ese es el mío.- Dijo Odd despidiéndose de su madre.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, en Francia, William estaba en su oficina. Trabajaba en la construcción con su tío y vivía en un piso a escasos kilómetros de Kadic. Leyó unos papeles que tenía en la mesa y se quedó perplejo. Salió de su oficina rápidamente y fue a la oficina de su tío.

- Este edificio que tenemos que demoler… Es la fábrica abandonada de allí, ¿no?- Dijo señalando por la ventana.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- Respondió su tío.

- Es que… No la podemos demoler…-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque… Mmm… Tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí… Eh… Allí jugaba de pequeño con mis amigos.-

- Lo siento William, pero yo no puedo hacer nada…-

- ¿Y no hay ninguna forma de impedirlo?-

- Bueno… Hay una forma… Puedes comprarla.-

- ¿Y cuánto cuesta?-

- No lo sé, tendría que ir alguien a valorarla.-

- Vale, pues que sea rápido.- Y se fue.

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡ahora alguien descubriría el Superordenador! Salió del edificio, cogió su coche y se fue a Kadic a toda velocidad. Buscó la clase de Yumi y llamó a la puerta.

- Perdón. Yumi, ¿podrías salir un momento?-

- Sí…- Salió.- ¿William? Igual que a Ulrich, no te esperaba aquí hasta mañana ¿Qué tal estás?-

- Bien, ¿Ulrich está aquí?-

- Sí, se equivocó de fecha.-

- Bueno, no he venido para saludar, resulta que…- Y le explicó lo ocurrido-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos permitir que descubran el Superordenador!-

Los dos salieron corriendo de Kadic después de sonar el timbre. A pesar de ya no ser alumnos, se tuvieron que volver a regir por él. Se dirigieron a la casa de Yumi, que había heredado de sus padres. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Ulrich metiendo sus maletas dentro. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y le contaron lo que había pasado.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que llames a tu tío y le digas que no haga nada.- Dijo Ulrich.

- Sí, pero entonces destruirían la fábrica…- Dijo William.

- ¡Ya sé!- Grito Yumi.- Podríamos cerrar todos los accesos a las salas subterráneas, encender el Superordenador para bloquear el ascensor en la planta más baja para que no lo vean y asunto resuelto.-

- ¡Buena idea!- Dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez.

* * *

Jeremy y Aelita habían salido de casa para ir a recoger a Odd en el aeropuerto.

- Atención, el vuelo con despegue en Vancouver, Canadá ha aterrizado.- Se oyó por el megáfono.

- Ese es el vuelo de Odd- Dijo Jeremy.

- ¡Ahí está!- Dijo Aelita entusiasmada.- ¡Odd! ¡Aquí!- Le hizo señales para que se acercase.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Abrazó a los dos.- Estoy cansadísimo… Tengo Jet Lag…-

- No será para tanto. Ahora vienes a nuestro piso y descansas.- Le dijo Jeremy mientras pedía un taxi.

- Mmm…- Murmuró Aelita mientras le daba un escalofrío.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, princesa?- Le preguntó Odd.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento…-

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi y William corrieron por el puente hasta llegar a las cuerdas, por las que bajaron. Al llegar al ascensor, marcaron la sala del Superordenador. Después de abrirse la puerta del ascensor, el Superordenador emergió del suelo. Yumi accionó la palanca y el Superordenador se puso a brillar de nuevo. Se montaron en el ascensor y se fueron a la sala del terminal.

- Vale, ¿y ahora que había que hacer…?- Murmuró Yumi.

- ¡¿No sabes hacerlo?! ¿Para eso lo hemos encendido…?- Dijo Ulrich.

- A ver, Jeremy dijo que tenía un protocolo para cada tipo de programa, ¿no? – Dijo la japonesa – Veamos. Lista visual… Acceso a programas terrestres… Creo que es este.- tecleó y pulsó Enter.- ¡No! ¡Esto es la vuelta al pasado! ¡No sé cómo pararla!-

Cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a cero, salió una torre de luz que luego se convirtió en una bola que cubrió el mundo entero.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Dijo Jeremy mientras sostenía la palanca del Superordenador.- ¡¿Hemos vuelto al pasado?!-

- ¡Éste es el día que íbamos a apagar el Superordenador!- Dijo Aelita sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo Odd.

- Emm… Pues…- Yumi les explicó todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Jeremy- ¡Ahora tendremos que volver a vivir nuestra infancia!-

- ¿No podrías invertirlo…?- Balbuceó Ulrich intentando ayudar a Yumi.

- Lo intentaré, pero voy a tardar… Y necesitaré datos del Sector 5.-

- ¡Vamos a los escáners!- Dijo Odd sin poder contener la emoción.

Jeremy fue a la sala del terminal y los otros a la de los escáners.

- Inicio la transmisión, ¡transmitir Yumi, transmitir Aelita! ¡Escanear Yumi, escanear Aelita! ¡Virtualización!-

Las dos cayeron en el límite del sector del hielo.

- ¡Virtualización!-

Y cayeron los dos restantes.

- Jeremy, ¿por qué no hemos caído en el Sector 5?- Preguntó Aelita.

- ¿Y por qué llevamos nuestros antiguos trajes?- Se sorprendió Yumi.

- El Superordenador está tocado. Un salto al pasado tan grande necesita mucha energía, así que se han sacrificado muchas cosas para lograrlo. Hemos perdido los vehículos, vuestros nuevos trajes, el protocolo de virtualización en el Sector 5, y entre otras cosas, todos los sectores menos el del hielo y el Sector 5.-

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero puedes reprogramarlos, ¿no?- Balbuceó Aelita.

- ¿Para qué? Mientras lleguéis al Sector 5 y encontréis los datos necesarios para invertir la vuelta al pasado, no necesitamos nada más. Bueno, introduzco la clave SCIPIO.-

- ¿Y bien, Einstein?- Dijo Odd unos segundos después.

- Oh no… El transportador no está operativo.-

- ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar al Sector 5?- Preguntó Ulrich.

- No lo sé… Ya veremos que podemos hacer después. Ahora os voy a materializar. ¡Materializar Odd, materializar Ulrich, materializar Aelita! ¡Materializar Yumi!-


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sin decir una palabra se fueron todos al ascensor, tenían mucho en lo que pensar. Mecánicamente volvieron al puente y se metieron en las alcantarillas. Al salir por la tapa del parque, les sorprendió Jim.

- ¡Vaya, pero si son los 5 fantásticos! ¿Qué estáis tramando?-

_- ¿De qué me suena esto…?-_ Pensaron todos a la vez.

- Nada Jim. Íbamos al cuarto de Jeremy para estudiar.- Mintió Odd.

- Ya, ya.- Dijo Jim mientras se iba.

Decaídos, recorrieron el campus hasta el edificio de las habitaciones. Se encontraron con William, que los acompañó. Subieron al piso de los chicos y se metieron en el cuarto de Jeremy. Odd, Ulrich, William y Aelita se sentaron en la cama mientras Yumi se apoyaba en el escritorio y Jeremy se sentaba en su silla.

- ¿Me hacéis un resumen?- Dijo William.

- A ver. Quitando lo que ya sabes; no podemos invertir la vuelta al pasado, no podemos acceder al Sector 5, solo queda un sector aparte del Sector 5 y hemos perdido muchos datos por culpa del salto en el tiempo.- Respondió Jeremy.

Estuvieron en silencio, mirando al suelo durante minutos.

- ¿Sabéis cuál es el colmo de un jardinero? ¡Que su novia le deje plantado!- Soltó Odd para aliviar la tensión.

Todos se quedaron callados y cabizbajos. Incluso Odd.

- En serio, tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo Odd.

- Odd tiene razón. Jeremy, ¿cómo podemos llegar al Sector 5?- Preguntó Aelita.

- El transportador no funciona, y no os puedo virtualizar directamente. No se me ocurre nada…- Musitó Jeremy.

- ¿Y si Aelita vuela hasta llegar a la entrada del túnel con sus alas?- Añadió Yumi.

- Imposible, las alas estaban incorporadas en su nuevo traje. Traje que ya no existe…- Respondió Jeremy.

Si pudiéramos llegar a la pantalla de la cúpula celestial, podríamos conseguir los datos necesarios para reprogramar el transportador.-

- ¿Y con el Súper-humo de William?- Añadió Ulrich.

- Dudo que conserve el traje que le hizo XANA…- Murmuró Jeremy.

- ¿Y si…?- Dijo Odd.

- ¡Esperad!- Gritó Aelita interrumpiendo a Odd.- ¡Ya sé! Cuando entramos en un túnel del Sector 5 salimos por el otro lado. Pero la primera vez que entré, salí por una torre de paso. A lo mejor se puede acceder a un túnel por una torre de paso del hielo.- Concluyó Aelita.

- ¡Claro! ¡Aelita, eres un genio!- Gritó Jeremy.

- Entonces vamos a Lyoko otra vez, ¿no?- Dijo Odd.

- No. No podéis volver hasta dentro de unas horas. Pero sé de alguien que sí puede…- Dijo Jeremy mientras todos miraban a William.

- Pero yo no sé usar el terminal del Sector 5…- Musitó William.

- Con que comprobemos si se puede acceder desde la torre de paso, es suficiente.- Respondió Aelita.

Todos salieron del cuarto de Jeremy y se dirigieron a la fábrica. Por el camino se toparon con Sissi.

- Hola Ulrich, querido. ¿A dónde os dirigís con tanta pr…?- Ni se pararon a escucharla.- ¡Ya se ve lo amigos que somos ahora…!- Les gritó, enfurruñada.

Al llegar al ascensor, William bajó a la sala de escáners y los demás al laboratorio.

- Ya estoy listo.- Se oyó a William desde el altavoz.

- Vale, ¡transmitir William! ¡Escanear William! ¡Virtualización!-

- Es verdad, tengo el mismo traje que la primera vez que me virtualicé.- Dijo William una vez cayó en el hielo.

- Vale, ahora dirígete a la torre, 40 grados Norte, 25 grados Este.- Se oyó a Jeremy desde la fábrica.

Aparte de los crujidos del hielo y las pisadas de William, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Normalmente eso sería sospechoso, pero sin XANA no se preocuparon.

Cuando llegó a la torre, posó su mano sobre la pared y ésta lo absorbió. Entre ondas azules, ya que XANA ya no lo poseía.

- Ya estoy dentro. ¿Ahora qué, me tiro al vacío?-

- Exacto.- Dijo Jeremy.

Al avanzar por la plataforma se iluminaron las baldosas. Cuando llegó al borde pensó "_Venga William, tú puedes…_". Y se tiró.

Pasados unos segundos, se encontraba en el túnel de acceso al Sector 5. Pero como Jeremy no lo había abierto, los datos lo empujaron al corazón de Lyoko.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?-

- Nada, ya sabemos que se puede acceder al Sector 5, te voy a traer a casa. ¡Materializar William!-

Salió del escáner y se dirigió al laboratorio.

- Vale, sabemos que se puede acceder. Pero el problema es cómo vamos a llegar al terminal sin los vehículos.- Dijo Yumi.

- Aelita podría sintetizar una plataforma, ¿no?- Preguntó Ulrich.

- No sé si una tan larga, pero lo intentaré.- Respondió Aelita.

Como ya era prácticamente de noche y era la hora de cenar, se fueron a la cafetería. Cogieron las bandejas y fueron a que les sirvieran.

- ¡Rosa! ¡Qué guapa estás hoy! ¿Has adelgazado?- Le hizo la pelota Odd a la cocinera.

_Otra vez a comer esta comida…_- Pensó.

- Déjate de tonterías, Odd. Yo te pongo más, pero ahórrate los comentarios.- Y le echó doble ración.

- ¡Bien!- Dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos.

- Odd, eres un estómago con piernas…- Le dijo la asiática.

- ¡Hola, amigos!- Saludó Sissi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola Sissi.- Dijo Aelita.

- ¿A dónde ibais con tanta prisa antes?-

- Emm… A entrenar.- Le respondió Ulrich.

- ¿A entrenar para qué? Además, no me imagino al señor y la señora Einstein entrenando.-

- Bueno Sissi, aunque ahora seamos amigos no significa que tengamos que estar juntos todo el día.- Le dijo Jeremy.

- Ya claro. Ya me imaginaba que sólo lo habíais dicho para libraros de mí…- Cogió su bandeja y se fue.

- ¡Maldito Superordenador! Cuando éramos pequeños de verdad nos acabamos llevando bien con ella…- Dijo Odd.

- Cambiando de tema, lo mejor será ir a la fábrica por la noche. Así no molestaremos a nadie.- Dijo Jeremy.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Yumi se fue a su casa y los restantes a sus respectivos cuartos.

Unas horas después se escabulleron y se fueron a la fábrica.

- Lo siento William, pero tú aún no puedes ir a Lyoko.- Dijo Jeremy.

Las damas primero, ¡transmitir Yumi, transmitir Aelita! ¡Escanear Yumi, escanear Aelita! ¡Virtualización!-

Las dos cayeron al lado de la torre de paso.

- Os toca, chicos. ¡Transmitir Odd, transmitir Ulrich! ¡Escanear Odd, escanear Ulrich! ¡Virtualización!-

Los chicos se sumaron a las chicas y se metieron en la torre.

Se tiraron al vacío y acabaron en el corazón de Lyoko.

Dónde antiguamente estaba la compuerta, ya no había nada.

- Vale Aelita, crea una una plataforma debajo del hueco y bajad.- Dijo Jeremy desde la fábrica.

Después Aelita creó una plataforma hasta el suelo del terminal y todos fueron corriendo. Cuando llegaron, la plataforma se desmoronó y cayó al vacío digital.


	3. Capítulo 3

"Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Intentaré que el próximo sea más largo"

**Capítulo 3**

- Vale Jeremy, me pongo a buscar.- Dijo Aelita.

Odd ya se aburría, así que se sentó en el suelo. Aelita no conseguía encontrar los datos necesarios.

- Em, ¿chicos? Algo se dirige a la arena. Pero el holomapa no muestra actividad de XANA.-

- Podría ser un error.- Dijo Yumi.

- Puede ser. Será mejor que vayáis a comprobarlo. Aelita, tú sigue buscando.-

- Vale.-

Cogieron el ascensor hasta los laberintos y los recorrieron. Mientras andaban por el pasillo oyeron una especie de ruido.

- ¿Es cosa mía o oigo a…?- Balbuceó Odd.

- ¡La Scyphozoa!- Gritaron todos al entrar en la arena.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible, XANA ha sido destruido!- Dijo Jeremy.

El monstruo aprovechó el revuelo para escabullirse al pasillo y así llegar a la cúpula.

- ¡Aelita! La Scyphozoa va hacia ti.-

- ¿Q-Qué?- Balbuceó Aelita.- ¿Pero no habíamos destruido a XANA?-

- No sé qué pasa. Pero en todo caso, tienes que protegerte.-

Desgraciadamente, Aelita cayó víctima de ella como siempre había hecho.

- ¡No, Aelita! ¡Chicos, corred!-

- Ya estamos en el ascensor, Jeremy.- Dijo Ulrich.

Justo cuando llegaron, la Scyphozoa soltó a Aelita y huyó.

* * *

- Aelita. Aelita, despierta. No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

Al abrir los ojos vio la figura de una mujer. Una mujer con pelo largo y rosa. Vestía un jersey azul marino con unos vaqueros claros y unos zapatos morados.

Aelita la revisó de arriba abajo minuciosamente. Después de unos segundos sin habla, por fin consiguió balbucear:

- ¿Mamá?-

Se incorporó y la abrazó mientras lloraba.

De pronto se apartó de ella como un rayo.

- Esto ya lo has hecho antes con la imagen de mi padre. ¡Aléjate XANA!- Gritó Aelita.

- Sé que puede parecer que soy él. Comprendo que no te quieras acercar, pero escucha atentamente.- Le dijo.- Aunque yo controlaba la Scyphozoa, XANA todavía sigue vivo. Creíais haberlo destruido, pero se alojó en el único sitio que no conocíais, un sitio creado por tu padre y por mí. No te puedo explicar muchos detalles ahora, no tenemos tiempo, en cuanto XANA descubra que estamos hablando, no dudará en atacar. Cuando te despiertes tendrás nuevos datos en el cerebro, esos datos os servirán para buscar el escondite de XANA.

- Pero…- Murmuró Aelita.

- Hasta pronto, cielo.-

En ese mismo instante se despertó en la cúpula celestial. Sus amigos estaban alrededor de ella.

- ¿Aelita? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Yumi.

- Sí. Pero tenemos que volver a casa ahora, tengo muchas cosas que contaros.-


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Todos se encontraban en el laboratorio. Jeremy estaba sentado en su silla, mientras los demás estaban apoyados en el holomapa. Aelita estaba de pie y todos la miraban expectantes mientras les contaba la historia.

- Así que XANA sigue vivo…- Dijo Jeremy.

- Sí, y está alojado en algún sitio creado por mis padres. Mi madre me transmitió las coordenadas. Así que habrá que reconstruir el Skid y…-

- Esperad un momento, estáis olvidando lo más importante, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo?- Dijo Ulrich.

- No podemos hasta haber derrotado a XANA.- Respondió Aelita.

Todos miraron al suelo, decaídos.

- ¡Mirad la hora que es!- Gritó Odd sobresaltando a todos.- ¡Son las 3 de la mañana! Deberíamos ir para cama, mañana tenemos… Ah… Clase…- Dijo entre un ahogado suspiro.

- Es verdad, mañana será otro día. Yo me quedo un momento para hacer un par de cositas.- Dijo Jeremy.

- No, Jeremy. No quiero que vuelvas a empezar con tus malos hábitos de sueño.- Se preocupó Aelita.- ¿No te acuerdas lo que te costó volver a dormir bien la otra vez?-

- Sí, tienes razón, Aelita. Pero mañana a primera hora…-

- Tenemos clases, Jeremy.- Dijo Ulrich.

- Pues después de clases vengo y empiezo a reconstruir el Skid. Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Aelita.-

- Claro, Jeremy.- Le sonrió Aelita.

Todos estaban en sus respectivas camas. Pero ninguno podía pegar ojo, tenían mucho en qué pensar.

Al día siguiente tuvieron que retomar sus viejos hábitos en el colegio: asearse, desayunar y para clase. Primera hora con la señorita Hertz para Yumi y William y para los demás con la señorita Meyer.

- Lo mejor para "empezar" el cole, ¿eh?- Masculló Odd.

- Ya te digo…- Le respondió Ulrich.

Las horas de clase les parecieron una eternidad a todos. Sobretodo porque ya habían dado eso.

Por fin había llegado la hora de comer y todos estaban en la cafetería.

- Bueno, cuando acabemos de comer vamos a la fábrica, tengo muchas cosas que programar. Y necesito que vayas al Sector 5, Aelita. Aunque después de lo ocurrido, será mejor que alguien te acompañe.- Dijo Jeremy.

- Tdanquilo Eingstein, ¡Odd el mnanguífico se puede encandgad de todo!- Dijo el muchacho con la boca llena de comida.

- ¡Oh! ¡Odd el magnífico, me has escupido en toda la cara!- Gruñó Ulrich mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

- Bueno, entonces ya está todo aclarado, ¿no?- Dijo Yumi conteniendo la risa.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Odd, Aelita y Jeremy se dirigieron a la fábrica.

- Bueno, inicio la transmisión. ¡Transmitir Odd, transmitir Aelita! ¡Escanear Odd, escanear Aelita! ¡Virtualización!-

Los dos cayeron en el Sector del Hielo. Se metieron en la torre y llegaron al Sector 5.

- Einstein, esto de tener que meterse en una torre, saltar al vacío, crear una plataforma y bla bla bla… Es un rollo. Tienes que reprogramar el transportador.- Se quejó Odd.

- Sí, tranquilo, en cuanto Aelita encuentre los datos necesarios.-

Dicho eso, Aelita se puso a buscar en la pantalla.

- Jeremy, no encuentro nada.- Dijo Aelita.

- ¿Qué? Busca mejor, Aelita, siempre cuesta encontrar los datos necesarios.-

- No, es que no lo entiendes. No encuentro nada de nada. Los datos ya no están, han sido extraídos.-

- ¡XANA…!-

- P-Pero si XANA los ha robado, ¿dónde están?- Preguntó Odd.

- Posiblemente en el nuevo territorio.- Respondió Jeremy.

- Pero lo peor es que no podemos acceder a él, los datos del Skid estaban en la pantalla…-

- Tranquila Aelita, tengo planos primarios del Skid en mi parte restringida del Superordenador, con un poco de suerte no se han borrado.- Dijo Jeremy.- Pero no creo que pueda reconstruir el Skid entero y con todas sus funciones.-

- Da igual, con que llegue una sola persona al nuevo territorio, ya es suficiente. De ese modo puedes virtualizarnos directamente allí.-

- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, os voy a traer a casa. ¡Materializar Odd, materializar Aelita!-

Jeremy estuvo trabajando toda esa noche para tener listo el Skid al día siguiente. Después de las clases, los Guerreros Lyoko se reunieron en la fábrica.

- ¿Ya has reconstruido el Skid? ¿Tan pronto?- Dijo Ulrich impresionado.

- Más o menos… No he podido reprogramar los Navskids así que solo va a poder ir una persona dentro de él. Después, cuando el Skid esté en el nuevo territorio, podré virtualizar al resto. Lo malo es que los escudos no están cargados del todo. Y no puedo extraer más energía del Sector 5, Lyoko ya ha perdido mucha potencia con el salto en el tiempo.- Respondió Jeremy.

- Iré yo.- Dijo Aelita.

- No me gusta que vayas sola, pero eres la mejor con el Skid, así que no hay alternativa.- Dijo Jeremy, impotente.

Aelita bajó a la sala de escáners. Cuando se abrió la cabina, inspiró profundamente y se metió dentro.

- Estoy lista, Jeremy.-

- Bien, inicio el proceso. ¡Transmitir Aelita! ¡Escanear! ¡Virtualización!-

- Jeremy, ¿voy a la torre de paso?- Preguntó después de caer en el Sector del Hielo.

- No, el Skid está en el límite del sector, al suroeste de tu posición.- Respondió éste.

Cuando llegó, Jeremy la teletransportó dentro. Ella encendió los motores y se sumergió en el Mar Digital, llegó a la compuerta, la abrió y salió al Océano Digital.

- Introduzco las coordenadas.- Dijo Aelita.

- Muy bien Aelita, ten mucho cuidado.-

- Tranquilo.- Le dijo al muchacho para calmarlo.

- Voy a entrar en un acelerador de banda ancha. 3, 2, 1, ya.-

Unos segundos después, salió por el otro lado del acelerador y llegó a las coordenadas de destino.

- Jeremy, ¿puede ser que el radar del Skid no funcione correctamente?- Preguntó Aelita.

- Podría ser, pero no es el caso. En mi pantalla no aparece ningún error.- Respondió.

- Pues entonces la esfera no está.-

- O es invisible, XANA ya nos hizo esto un par de veces con los sectores de Lyoko.- Dijo Yumi.

- A lo mejor…- Aelita fue interrumpida por un apagón en el Skid.- ¿Jeremy? ¡¿Jeremy?!-

* * *

Código Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a Moonscoop.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Aelita? ¿Aelita, estás ahí?- Preguntó Jeremy. No hubo respuesta.- ¡Aelita! ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

- No te alteres Jeremy, puede que solo se haya cortado la comunicación, dijiste que el Skid no estaba completo.- Lo calmó Yumi.

- Sí, pero las comunicaciones están bien. El historial dice que hubo una caída de tensión justo antes de perder la comunicación. Así que puede que esté varada en el Océano Digital…- Respondió éste, tristemente.

Todos estaban muy preocupados y no sabían que hacer, se sentían impotentes.

- Jeremy, ¿no podrías construir un Navskid rápidamente y que uno de nosotros vaya a rescatarla?- Preguntó Ulrich.

- Ya había pensado en eso, pero no funcionaría. Un Navskid no soportaría una aceleración de banda ancha, y ni con los motores a plena potencia podría llegar a tiempo. Tardaría días. Y no tenemos recursos suficientes para crear otro Skid.-

- ¿Aelita?- Sonó la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Mamá?- Respondió ésta.- Mamá, ¿eres tú?-

- Sí, pero como la otra vez, no tenemos mucho tiempo. La razón por la que no has encontrado la esfera contenedora en estas coordenadas, es porque el territorio tiene sensores que detectan la proximidad de un objeto desconocido. Y cuando lo hacen, cambia la posición de la esfera para así no ser encontrada fácilmente.-

- ¿Y por qué has apagado el Skid? Por un momento pensé que eras XANA…-

- XANA sabe que he contactado contigo, no me lo puede impedir. Pero sí puede enviar monstruos para desvirtualizarte. Al salir de la aceleración, casi descubres tu posición, por eso me vi obligada a apagar el Skid. Para impedir que XANA enviara sus monstruos. Bueno, el caso es que para entrar en el territorio, tú y tus amigos tenéis que impedir que los sensores os detecten. Tendréis que hacer un programa.-

- Vale pero, ¿cómo voy a volver? Si enciendo los motores, XANA me descubrirá, ¿no es así?-

- Yo confundiré a XANA con señales contradictorias mientras tú escapas. Escucha, cuando regreses, intentad perfeccionar la nave. Mientras, yo le robaré los datos necesarios para crear ese programa a XANA. Contactaré con vosotros en cuanto los tenga. Pueden pasar horas, días, no lo sé. En todo caso… Te quiero, cielo. Adiós.- Y se desvaneció. Aunque era virtual y no podía llorar, intentó contener la tristeza.

- Hasta pronto, mamá…- Suspiró Aelita.

Reactivó todos los sistemas del Skid y se dirigió al acelerador de nuevo.

De repente, en la pantalla del Superordenador volvió a aparecer la señal del Skid y Jeremy pudo contactar con Aelita.

- ¿Aelita? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí Jeremy. Pero ahora tengo que volver rápido. Luego os lo explico todo.-

Cuando llegó al Lyoko, entró al Sector 5 por el Hielo. Después se metió en el garaje del Skid y Jeremy la desvirtualizó.

- Así que el nuevo territorio cambia de posición cuando nos acercamos… Eso puede ser un problema bien gordo, porque aunque diseñemos un programa, XANA puede encontrar la forma de inutilizarlo.- Dijo Jeremy después de que Aelita les contara lo ocurrido.

- Mi madre nos dará los datos necesarios, no te preocupes Jeremy. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en mejorar el Skid.-

- Sí, pero a Lyoko sólo le queda el 2% de su energía total. No tenemos recursos suficientes para mejorar el Skid.- Dijo Jeremy.- Si esperamos se recuperará sola, pero puede que solo un 5% semanal o así.-

- Hay una forma de recuperar un 10% rápidamente.- Explicó Aelita.

- Sé lo que te propones, pero eso es una locura y…-

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Yumi.

- Destruyendo el Sector del Hielo…- Concluyó William.

- Exacto. Pero es una pérdida muy grande.- Dijo Jeremy.

- ¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó Ulrich.

- Verás, a cada Sector le corresponde un 10% de la energía total del Superordenador. Cada una de las 10 torres almacena un 1% de la energía e información del Sector. El Sector 5 almacena el 60% restante. Si canalizamos la energía correctamente, obtendremos ese 10% de energía.- Respondió Aelita.

- Pero entonces ya deberíamos tener la energía de los Sectores restantes, ¿no?- preguntó Yumi.

- No, la vuelta en el tiempo usó esa energía junto con la mayoría de la del Sector 5. Es verdad que si lo conseguimos, tendremos energía más que suficiente para mejorar el Skid, pero la pérdida sería enorme.- Dijo Jeremy.

- Pero… Si destruimos el Sector del Hielo, ¿no destruiremos la única forma que tenemos de llegar al Sector 5?- Dijo Odd.

- También está ese problema…-

Empezó a sonar una alarma en el ordenador.

- Es un mensaje. Lo abriré.-

_Va a pasar tiempo hasta que dé con la forma de conseguir los datos necesarios para el programa del Skid. Pero entre mientras, os traigo los datos de la virtualización directa en el Sector 5._

- ¡Es de Anthea!- Exclamó Jeremy.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Le siguió Aelita.- ¡Qué bien! Eso nos permitirá destruir el Sector del Hielo. _No me creo que haya dicho esto…_- Pensó Aelita.

- Aún así…- Dijo Jeremy.

- Votemos, así decidiremos si hacerlo o no.- Concluyó William.

- Bueno…- Respondió Jeremy.

Aelita levantó la mano en el acto, seguida de Ulrich, Odd, Yumi y William.

Al ver que todos votaron que sí, Jeremy acabó cediendo y levantó la mano.

- Bueno, ahora tengo que buscar la forma de canalizar la energía para que no se pierda. Mañana tendré los cálculos listos.- Dijo Jeremy.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en el laboratorio.

- Ya lo tengo listo todo. He perfeccionado el Código Quimera para que la energía se canalice y se dirija al Sector 5. Lo único que hay que hacer es insertarlo en la torre principal del Hielo.- Explicó Jeremy.

- Eres todo un genio, Einstein.- Lo alabó Odd.

- Gracias Odd, pero eso no es todo. Esta misión es muy delicada, no tenemos margen de error.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ulrich.

- Cuando Aelita inserte el Código Quimera, tendré que desvirtualizarla a tiempo, sino, caerá al Mar Digital. Ella y quién la acompañe. Lo ideal sería una sola persona para poder desvirtualizarlos rápido. ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario?-

- Voy yo.- Dijo Yumi.

- Vale. Entonces, a la sala de escáners.-

Las dos bajaron el ascensor y cuando llegaron al destino, se metieron en sus respectivos escáners.

- ¡Transmitir Yumi, transmitir Aelita! ¡Escanear Yumi, escanear Aelita! ¡Virtualización!-

* * *

Código Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a Moonscoop.


End file.
